


Feel My Fire

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Forrest reflects on his relationship with Archer while he is away on a mission. Forrest/Archer. (06/12/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Okay here's attempt two at a Forrest/Archer fic. I think I'll keep writing these till either I get sick of writing or till I write one where I think its good! It kinda switches from First person to third person (but only in the flashbacks) I feel a tad more satisfied with this one.and Forrest is the good guy in this one!  


* * *

"Take care Jon." I say to him as I turn off the panel. He had contacted me about the little stunt involving him and some rebels he was protecting from the Klingons. I wondered how long it would take, for him to become an enemy of their empire. Its not like I ever took bets on it, but knowing my Jon I knew something like this would happen.

My Jon I think to myself. Of course I never knew something like this would happen, but it did. Its not like it's a bad thing, in fact it's quite exciting. I'm his superior, if anyone ever caught us it could cost both of our careers. Perhaps some people knew, and kept their mouths shut about it. I do know for a fact that A.G. and Commander Tucker knew about us. How could they not?

* * *

_"Hello, my name is Jonathan Archer. I'll be sure to do my best while here sir." Jon said to his superior._

_"Hello Jonathan, my name is Maxwell Forrest. I'm very proud to have the son of Henry Archer here in Starfleet. I'm sure you'll do fine here." Forrest said._

* * *

The pictures in his file didn't do him justice. I was attracted to him from that very day I met him. Unfortunately for the next few months I was to see him just about every day. How did I get through being around him every day? Let me tell you it was very difficult. However I thought as long as I kept it professional it wouldn't bother me so much. Obviously that plan was shot to hell.

* * *

_"Commodore, I know this may not be your thing but tonight me and some buddies were going to go hang out a bit around the city. Would you like to come?" Jon asked._

"I have quite a bit of work to get done with Jonathan." Forrest replied, while trying desperately to look busy.

"And it will be here tomorrow! Come on sir." Jon said.

"Archer, I doubt I can." Forrest sternly said.

"Oh, well alright. But if you decide to join us we'll be meeting at 20:00 at the entrance of Starfleet. I guess I'll get going." Jon left the room, leaving Forrest in deep thought.

* * *

Of course I went. I decided what could possibly go wrong? Well I soon learned that when they were going around the city, what they meant is they were going from bar to bar. Jon got so drunk he was barely able to walk on his own so naturally I decided to take him back to my place, as it was closer than going back to where he lived.

* * *

_"Here we go, you can let go of me now." Forrest said as he and Jon walked into his apartment._

_"No, don't wanna." Jon muttered._

_"You're drunk, you need to lie down." Forrest said._

_"Only if you're next to me." Jon replied. Forrest rolled his eyes as he pried the younger man off his waist. He walked over to the corner of the room and turned off the lights._

_"Sleep well, Jon." Forrest said as he went into his room._

* * *

I can't forget what happened the next day.

* * *

Jon woke up to the sounds of eggs frying and the smell of bacon in the air. He tried to sit up, but realized it wasn't worth the effort and plopped right back onto the couch. He opened his eyes, and squinted at the bright light shining down on his body. His head hurt, and he had no idea where he was.

"Good morning, I see you slept well." Forrest said behind him. Jon tried desperately again to sit up, failing once more. Forrest chuckled and walked to the couch, sitting on a chair next to it. In his hand was a glass of water. "Here drink this, you'll feel better." He put the glass on a small table.

"Th...thanks." Jon managed to say. "How did I end up here."

"I brought you here. You were barely able to stand last night after that last place we went to. Even if you could have walked on your own, I doubt you would have ended up back at your place." Forrest replied. "I have some breakfast ready, if you are hungry. You can freshen up in my bathroom over there."

"Thanks, I'll be there in a few minutes." Jon said.

Forrest went back into the kitchen and finished preparing breakfast. As he was putting the different dishes on the table, Jon came out of the bathroom and came to the table. He didn't look much better, but he probably thought it was due to the hangover. Forrest gave him a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice.

"There's eggs, bacon and toast if you're hungry." Forrest said.

"No thanks, not hungry." Jon took a big gulp of the coffee. "Look there's something I've been meaning to tell you that I couldn't find the words last night." He said.

"What would that be?" Forrest asked, as he sat down at the table.

"No, I'd rather show you." Jon stood up, reached over the table towards Forrest and kissed him on the lips. Immediately Forrest pulled away, with a look of shock on his face. Jon had a look of disappointment on his face.

"We, we cant do this Jon." Forrest managed to say. "I'm your superior."

"So you feel the same way as I do?" Jon asked.

"I would be lying if I said no."

"Then please, no one has to know." Jon looked at the man, and took his hand. "We can keep it a secret."

Forrest looked at Jon for a few minutes without saying anything. He let go of Jon's hand, and stood up. "You're sure about this?"

"Yes." Jon said. Forrest nodded and led him into the bedroom.

* * *

So it began. Even though our paths took us in different directions, it didn't matter. We had fallen in love with each other. Love.

* * *

_"Take care Jon." Forrest said. "Be careful of the Klingons."_

_"I will." Jon replied._

_"There's something else." Forrest continued._

_"What would that be?"_

_"Well...there...nevermind. Just take care of yourself." Forrest said. Jon looked around to make sure no one was looking, leaned over to the Admiral and kissed him passionately._

_"I will."_

* * *

It's been just about two years now. Sure I do miss him, but I know it will be worth the wait when he gets back. Yes, to tell him how I really feel.


End file.
